As the Fight Dies Down
by Loki-Hiddleston
Summary: We'll keep fighting until we die, and only then will our fight die down. Short oneshots about the three cats that died in Twilight. COMPLETE!
1. Talonpaw

As the Fight Dies Down

Ch.1 – Talonpaw

"Hey, Talonpaw! Want to go hunting?" I turned around to see Tawnypelt padding towards me. The sun shone down on her coat, making it gleam more brightly than usual.

_No, don't think like that. I don't love Tawnypelt._

"Um, sorry Tawnypelt," I scuffed the ground with my paws, "Rowanclaw's meeting me at the stream." The lie was horrible.

_Please don't let Tawnypelt notice Rowanclaw's still here. _The ginger warrior was sleeping inside the den, his pelt rising and falling.

"Oh, okay." Tawnypelt looked hurt. I felt horrible for talking to her like that, but I wanted to be alone.

I padded away, lost in thought, my mind spinning with all that had just happened.

_Oh, StarClan! Help me get through this!_

I was going so fast that I didn't notice where I was. I looked up; I was by the kittypet's house. Thinking that there would be no harm if I went a little closer, I went on.

How wrong I was.

I got about to the fence, when a shriek split the air. I turned around to find the two kittypets staring at me.

The larger gray one stepped forward, while the brown one went around behind me. They leapt at me and pinned me down.

"Now, listen," the gray to snarled in my ear "This territory is _ours_."

"No," I said, struggling, "It's _ours_." I flicked my tail toward my camp

The two kittypets leaned in closer to me, until I could see every hair on their pelt.

"Do you know what we do to cats who talk back to us?" the brown tom questioned

_StarClan, help me! _I thought, preparing for the worst.

The two ferocious cats leaped at me. The gray one pinned me down, while the brown one clawed and bit at my throat.

I was losing blood fast. I struggled, but there was no use. I felt my body give up, but I still had strength to listen.

"What are you going to do now?"

Those were the last words I heard before I died. I turned to go to StarClan. One thought was spinning through my mind. A thought I had never shared with anyone because I was afraid to admit it.

_I love you, Tawnypelt._

A/N: How was it? I know the pairing is kinda random. I thought it up at the last moment, cause I needed a she-cat from ShadowClan that wasn't already take.

R&R as always! No flames please!


	2. Sootfur

Sootfur

ThunderClan was being attacked by badgers. Leafpool, their medicine cat, had run away. And to top it all off, Sorreltail was close to kitting. What more could go wrong? Funny you should ask…

A yowl split the clearing, and Sootfur turned to see Rainwhisker fighting a male badger. He rushed to his brother's side and began attacking. A yowl of "Rainwhisker!" from the other side of the camp sent Rainwhisker running. Sootfur was all alone. The badger turned to face him. It raised a massive paw and swung, just as Sootfur jumped, aiming for it's back. The paw connected with his back legs, and the bones broke. Sootfur fell to the ground, yowling in pain.

The badger turned away. Sootfur dragged himself to Squirrelflight. The ginger warrior led him to a pile of rocks, which he was ordered to climb. He started up the wall, but slithered back down, for his back legs would not support him. Squirrelflight let out a distressed yowl, which turned to a screech of pure terror. Sootfur turned to see the biggest badger he had ever seen, and it was coming straight at him.

Squirrelflight leaped in front of it, hissing as she clawed its muzzle. The badger flung her away as if she was a bothersome kit. Squirrelflight flew through the air, and lay stunned a few feet away. Sootfur tried to scramble away, but the badger was quicker. It held him down with a paw, and slashed his throat with the other one. Blood burbled from Sootfur's throat. The world seemed to be spinning, and then everything went black.

Sootfur opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a bright clearing. He knew instantly that it was StarClan. Cats began to appear before him, cats that he had know a long time ago…

Bluestar, Whitestorm, Shrewpaw, Hollykit, Larchit, Frostfur, Speckletail. The list went on and on. He then spotted a tabby pelt, the one that belonged to his mother, Willowpelt. The reunion was ecstatic. Sootfur bounced around his mother as if he were a kit. As he followed her to the ranks of StarClan, he looked back, and thought of the two siblings he was leaving behind.

_Be brave, Rainwhisker and Sorreltail. Be brave, because I'll always be watching over you._


	3. Cinderpelt

Cinderpelt

I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave my clan. I wanted to stay with the clans. Leafpool still needed me.

But I had to die. StarClan came to me in a dream and told me. I didn't know when, I just knew.

Then I found out that Leafpool was in love with Crowfeather.

I had to stop her. I couldn't let her suffer for her actions. Memories of my mentor, Yellowfang, came back to me. She had been a medicine cat, but she had had kits. The only surviving kit turned out to be a bloodthirsty murderer. But Leafpool had ignored me and I had been forced to attack. Leafpool had turned and run, and I became scared if I would ever see her again.

Then the badgers attacked.

I didn't want to believe that badgers would raid our camp, but they did. They came in huge numbers. I, not wanting to be injured since Leafpool was missing, crept into my den and only attacked if a badger got to close. I saw a glimpse of Squirrelflight running across camp to my den, and a moment later she was by my side.

"Sorreltail-," she gasped, "-kits!" I panicked. Sorreltail was kitting in the middle of a battle. I picked up every herb I could carry and raced to the nursery. I soon saw Sorreltail, on her side and breathing heavily. This was the young queen's first litter, and I wasn't going to let anything go wrong.

I sat at the she-cats side and began to look her over. Squirrelflight was right, the kits were coming. As I gave her herbs to calm her, I was unaware of the shadow looming above me.

When the badger struck, I couldn't feel anything. It left a deep gash in my side. Somehow, I knew that this was my moment. As I took my last few breaths, I spotted a tabby pelt. One that I thought I would never see again.

_Leafpool._

The tabby raced to my side. I heard her murmuring about sorry, and how she would care for me. I accepted her apology.

As I took my last breath, I found myself telling her that I was supposed to die. I couldn't see her face, but I imagined it. A ripple passed through my body. I jerked once, and then was still.

I woke in StarClan to many familiar faces. I spotted Sootfur a few feet away, and I knew that I hadn't been the only one to die. I saw Spottedleaf, Bluestar, my mentor Yellowfang, Shrewpaw, Hollykit, and many others welcoming me to the ranks of StarClan. When I took my first step forward, I was surprised to see that my leg had completely healed. I felt young and strong again, like I had before the accident.

There was one thing I still had to do. I padded up to Bluestar and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head, and I felt triumphant. I would visit Firestar tonight and tell him. I would tell him what I had just heard.

That even though he had lost me, there was still hope.

_There was still hope._

**That's the last chapter of_ As the Fight Dies Down_! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
